


El gran día

by AthenaSelas



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaSelas/pseuds/AthenaSelas
Summary: Los ojos de todos están sobre Saga y Aioros, expectantes de su boda.
Relationships: Aries Shion/Libra Dohko, Gemini Kanon/Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Gemini Saga/Sagittarius Aiolos, Leo Aiolia/Virgo Shaka
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Serie de drabbles que narra el punto de vista de algunos de los invitados a la boda de Saga y Aioros ¡Diviértanse conmigo! Multi shipping.

**El gran día**

_Radamanthys_

Aunque su relación con Kanon no tenían ningún parecido aparente con la de Saga y Aioros, sus anticuadas costumbres aún arraigadas ponían nervioso a Radamanthys cada que pensaba en el tema del momento: la boda.

Wyvern se involucró en los preparativos junto a Kanon y a cada paso sentía presión al respecto. Lo natural era que él se casara con el mellizo menor no mucho después. Aunque había que preguntarle a su novio si también pensaba en matrimonio … porque Kanon diría que sí ¿Verdad?

Saga y Aioros habían organizado todos los detalles puntillosamente. Incluso ofrecieron una cena de compromiso en la que sus seres más allegados fueron invitados con motivo de confesarles la esperada noticia mientras ambos lucían sendos anillos de compromiso y sonreían como pareja de revista.

Radamanthys intentó lanzarle un mensaje indirecto a Kanon durante aquella velada y apretó por debajo de la mesa el muslo de su novio cuando Aioros colocó el anillo en la mano izquierda de Saga frente a todos. El menor parpadeó, luego sonrió galantemente al rubio y finalmente le susuró al oído “Yo también quiero, pero espera un poco… primero la cena y luego vamos a follar en la parte trasera del auto”

Hubo otras oportunidades de confesarse en medio de los preparativos: cuando fueron al centro comercial a probarse los trajes de gala que vestirían en el evento y ambos se devoraron con la mirada cuando se contemplaron, pero todo mutó en una felación en el automóvil; o cuando acompañaron a los futuros maridos a elegir el pastel de bodas, pero Kanon terminó empachado tras pedir muchas pruebas de degustación; o cuando, junto a Afrodita, visitaron diversas florerías para elegir los arreglos perfectos, pero Death Mask llegó en el momento más inoportuno mientras Radamanthys compraba un ramo de begonias rojas para su novio decidido a abordad el tema de frente con él, pero el italiano se le adelantó invitó al inquieto mellizo a ir de parranda al terminar las compras de flores.

El tiempo voló y la noche antes del gran día, Radamanthys llegó a su solitario apartamento. Sombrío, se sirvió una ración whisky y bebió todo de un sorbo.

Luego, se contempló frente al espejo y devolviéndose una árida mirada, declaró.  
  


  
— Kanon no piensa casarse conmigo y es hora de superarlo.

\----------------

Radamanthys se levantó al oír el despertador y realizó su rutina matutina que incluía ejercicio, desayuno y ducha. Se aseó con meticulosidad y se preparó para el gran evento. Portaba un traje gris claro de fresca apariencia y una camisa de lino blanco, luciendo totalmente adecuado para el evento que se realizaría en un hermoso jardín a las afueras de la Ciudad.

Encendió su auto y se dirigió a la casa de Saga y Kanon. Tocó la puerta al llegar. No recibió respuesta. Frunció el ceño y volvió a intentar.

Kanon abrió de golpe. Tenía ojeras y no se había duchado si quiera.

— ¡Houston, tenemos un problema, Saga está atascado en el aeropuerto a 1,500 km de aquí!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo está dedicado a butchsakura ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!

**El gran día**  
  
_Aioria_

Su hermano iba a casarse. Aioria no estaba nada contento.  
  


Acudió a la cena de compromiso a regañadientes luego de que su hermano mayor le rogara vehementemente. Durante el ceremonioso evento, el nacido bajo el signo de Leo se sentó alejado de los prometidos y jaló a su mejor amigo Milo con él para distraerse mientras se gastaban soeces bromas y degustaban comida y alcohol a tropel.

Cuando la pareja hizo público el anuncio y se colocaron mutuamente los anillos de compromiso, Aioros tomó una botella de vino y se la apuró sobre la boca.

— ¡Oye, viejo, cálmate! — le espetó Milo, arrebatándole el licor.

Aioria gruñó cuál felino al acecho y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Saga. La mirada del Leo refulgió furiosamente. Aioria movió los labios para darle un mudo mensaje bastante claro al gemelo “Si lo vuelves a lastimar, te mato”.

\---------

Días antes del esperado evento, mandó un mensaje de texto a cierta persona. Escribió que tenía una emergencia y necesitaba de un oído que pudiera escucharlo.

“Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo en el jardín de ciruelos del parque budista”

Aioria sintió el calor regresar a su cuerpo y el aire llenar sus pulmones al recibir respuesta de Shaka.

\---------

Shaka era un joven profesor de teología asiática que impartía clases en el colegio de filosofía. Aioria era un joven recién egresado de leyes. Se conocieron en aquel mismo jardín un par de años atrás cuando Aioria buscaba refugio abrumado por las presiones del último año de la universidad más la noticia de que su hermano había regresado con Saga, el horrible ex novio de la secundaria que le rompió el corazón muchos años atrás.

Aioria y Shaka eran amigos. Más o menos. Todo era muy confuso para el joven abogado. Compartían una relación cordial, de confesiones y de cierta intimidad. Compartían abrazos y caricias demasiado pronunciadas para un par de “amigos”. Nunca se habían besado los labios, pero sí las manos, el cuello, y las mejillas. Hasta el ombligo.

Aioria estaba recostado sobe el césped con la cabeza recargada en el regazo del rubio de larga cabellera atada pulcramente en una coleta. Un árbol de ciruelos los protegía de los inclementes rayos de sol veraniegos. Shaka acariciaba la castaña cabellera del más joven mientras escuchaba la retahíla de quejas y protestas sobre Gemini Saga: el perverso, el bipolar, el desconfiable, el manipulador.

Cuando ya no hubo más blasfemias en su corazón, el viento meció el follaje sobre ellos y un agradable aroma dulce inundó los sentidos de Aiora.

— La boda de tu hermano es un hecho completamente fuera de tu control y aunque pudieras intervenir es algo que no te corresponde. — habló el rubio al fin. — Lo que si está en tus manos es tu fraternidad con Aioros. Siempre serán hermanos en esta vida y aún tienen mucho que aprender del otro. Saga no te puede arrebatar eso. Nunca.

Aioria suspiró y sintió el peso en sus hombros desaparecer.  
  
  
— Gracias, Shaka… —

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a mi hermosa novia ninnae y a la fantástica Twitter crew por animarme a comenzar este proyecto en tiempos de cuarentena.
> 
> Se leen sugerencias si desean que uno de sus personajes o parejas favoritas salgan más adelante.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
